Le habría encantado ser su amiga
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Shelby ha empezado a dar clases en el McKinley y Quinn no lo lleva nada bien. Para colmo, últimamente Rachel Berry parece aparecer en todos sus pensamientos. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


Nada más sonar el timbre del final de las clases, la rubia recorrió los pasillos que la separaban del auditorio, confundiendose entre la multitud de estudiantes y recibiendo algún que otro empujón, en lugar de haciendose notar como solía hacer. Una vez hubo llegado allí, pensó que se pondría a llorar sin poder detenerse, ya que era lo que había estado intentando evitar toda la anterior hora de clase, pero cuando hubo cerrado la puerta del auditorio tras de sí, las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos. Aún así la tristeza no la había abandonado.

No podía evitarlo, desde que Shelby había vuelto a dar clases en el McKinley, cada día se le hacía insoportable. Sólo el pensar que la mujer que podía permitirse el lujo de despertarse todos los días junto a su bebé, junto a su Beth, estaba en el mismo edificio que ella, hacía que le costase respirar. Pero el compartir aula con ella era demasiado. Se había pasado todo el tiempo de la clase preguntandose con quién habría dejado a su hija, si con una niñera o en alguna guardería. Luego comenzó a preguntarse si las personas que estuviesen a cargo de ella serían de fiar, y pronto toda clase de desastres pasaron por su cabeza, haciendo que el paradero y la seguridad de su hija fuesen en lo único que pudiese pensar.

Se daba cuenta de que estaba exagerando, de que aquella mujer a la que había empezado a odiar tanto había ejercido más de madre de lo que ella lo había hecho nunca y que, por lo tanto, no había de qué preocuparse, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Y, como siempre solía suceder cuando pensaba en Beth, una duda cualquiera sobre su día a día daba paso a que Quinn tuviese que enfrentarse a la dura realidad de que, aunque fuese la madre biólogica, Beth no era suya.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta cerrada, esforzandose por no empezar a llorar pese a saber que nadie podía verla. La situación en la que se encontraba sólo le hacía ver con más y más claridad que ella no podría haberse hecho cargo de la niña, pero... Siempre estaba ahí ese maldito "pero".

Quinn siempre había tenido muy claro lo que quería en la vida, había llegado hasta tal punto en el que más bien era lo que creía que necesitaba en la vida, y cuando se encontraba con ese "pero", se sentía más que frustrada. Desde pequeña había tomado ejemplo de las palabras de sus padres y también de sus actos, aprendiendo así a esforzarse al máximo en todo lo que hacía, tratando de no decepcionarlos nunca. Así se había convertido en la mejor estudiante de su curso, la líder de las animadoras y, si todo hubiese salido según lo previsto, reina del baile acompañada de Finn Hudson, su novio.

Según Quinn, y también sus padres, así eran como las cosas deberían ser, pero ahí era cuando tomaban parte los "pero". "Pero" había sido dejarse emborrachar por Puck; "pero" había sido su embarazo del mismo; "pero" era Beth; "pero" eran todos sus amigos del Glee Club; "pero" era que sus mejores amigas, Santana y Brittany, habían descubierto que eran más que eso; "pero" era que la rubia había acabado dandose cuenta de que mucho lo que sus padres nunca habían aprobado no tenía nada de malo; y "pero" era que las que había considerado las metas de su vida ahora no le parecían más que tonterías que no podían distar más de lo que de verdad quería.

Lo que de verdad quería. Ella no era la misma que había sido unos años atrás, el embarazo y el abandono de su padre le había hecho darse cuenta de más de una cosa, pero todavía había cosas que le costaba admitir, incluso a sí misma. Y el ver que ya no tenía ningún interés en seguir esforzandose por destacar siempre y que sus sueños divagaban hacia otras direcciones eran de esa clase de cosas.

Últimamente se sorprendía fantaseando con una versión mayor de sí misma, decidida e independiente, haciendose paso en una gran ciudad, prosperando en su trabajo y dedicandose por entero a su hija, la cual siempre estaba con ella. Intentaba pensar en otro escenario para esas fantasías, ya que la ciudad cuyo asfalto siempre pisaba en sus ensoñaciones parecía más bien sacada de los sueños de Rachel Berry, pero no podía pensar en otro lugar para aquella vida secreta y paralela de su cabeza que no fuera Nueva York.

La joven sacudió la cabeza en cuanto los luminosos carteles de Broadway aparecieron en su mente, obligandose a olvidar lo que ella misma llamaba tonterías. Se decía que debía mantener los pies en la Tierra, que no tenía tiempo para divagar sobre cosas que probablemente nunca sucederían, pero el ver a la joven diva del Glee Club alardeando sobre sus dotes musicales y recordandole a todos la gran estrella que sería algún día, siempre hacía que sus propios sueños no le parecían tan imposibles.

Estaba segura de que la otra chica no tenía la menor idea de aquel peculiar efecto que tenía sobre ella, pero una parte de ella siempre tenía ganas de darle las gracias por ello. En el pasado la había tratado tan mal... Se había burlado de ella en cada ocasión que había encontrado, e incluso tras entrar en el grupo de canto con ella y comprobar que la joven siempre se mostraba dispuesta a ayudarla, había continuado con las mofas de vez en cuando. Durante el embarazo, su carácter se había dulcificado por completo, no sólo con Rachel, pero en cuanto la hubieron separado de su niña, puso todo su ahínco en centrarse en volver a la cima, y Rachel, teniendo enamoriscado a Finn, no era más que una piedra en el camino.

Y ahora, pese a que el saber de Beth y no poder hacer de madre con ella la estaba matando, saber que su hija estaba ahí, al igual que cuando la había llevado con ella en el vientre, hacía que fuese mucho más ella misma. Por lo que su relación con Rachel había vuelto a cambiar. O mejor dicho, su actitud hacía ella era lo que había cambiado. La tratase como la tratase, la morena siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en lo que necesitase, a aceptar cualquier gesto amable que le dedicase y a ignorar cada comentario cruel que le hubiese hecho en el pasado. Ella lo hacía todo tan fácil...

Rachel, la chica a la que había estado torturando toda su adolescencia y a la que había odiado por entrometerse en su camino, mostraba toda la comprensión que las personas que más quería no parecían tener nunca. Le brindaba una y otra vez las segundas oportunidades que los demás nunca le daban y que, sin duda, no se merecía. Recordar una de sus últimas conversaciones con Puck, en la cual él le había dejado claro que lo único que le interesaba de ella era la hija que tenían en común, hizo que se le saltasen las lágrimas que antes había estado evitando. Siempre quería más de las personas a las que ella no les importaba ni lo más mínimo, y en cambio despreciaba todo lo que recibía de las que siempre estaban a su lado.

Para entonces las lágrimas ya le bañaban el rostro y las piernas le temblaban, por lo que se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y se abrazó las mismas, llorando como no hacía desde que era una niña. Se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que había hecho, tan culpable recordando cada gesto de amistad que le había tirado a la cara a Rachel por pensar que dos personas como ellas no podían ser amigas. Era algo que nunca admitiría, pero sentía una gran envidia hacía la cantante. No por sus dotes artísticas y el gran futuro que la aguardaba, como la propia Rachel había insinuado alguna vez, sino por todo lo que tenía sin tener que pedirlo.

Sabía que ella no se consideraba demasiado afortunada, era objetivo de las burlas de gran parte de los alumnos y nadie parecía tomarla en serio, pero en cambio las personas que la querían, la querían de verdad. Pese a su bajo estatus social y la obsesión por el triunfo que la mayoría consideraban insoportable, Finn no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde el principio; Puck, cuyo interés por las chicas empezaba y acababa en la cama, había sido verdaderamente considerado y dulce con ella las pocas semanas que habían estado juntos; incluso Jesse, el cual la había engañado desde el principio, volvió sinceramente arrepentido y tratando de ganarse de nuevo su amor. Cuando alguien estaba con ella, era de verdad. No por lo guapa que fuese o lo bien considerada que estaría la relación, sino porque su amor hacia ella era sincero.

Además, más de una vez la había observado reírse con Kurt y Mercedes, confiandoles a ellos todos sus secretos con total confianza y hablando de sus padres, los cuales parecían quererla con locura y aceptarla tal y como era. Y es que, aunque eso también fuese una cosa que nunca admitiría, le habría encantado ser su amiga. Formar parte de ese pequeño grupo de fiestas de píjamas y quedadas en cafés, pero sobretodo ser amiga de ella. Poder confiarle todos sus secretos, puede que incluso hablarle de los sueños que compartía con ella sobre Nueva York, lo que echaba de menos a Beth y lo mucho que ansiaba encontrar a alguien que la quisiera, que la quisiera de verdad.

A veces se asustaba al asociar siempre esa clase de pensamientos con la idea de acercarse más a Rachel, incluso trataba de imaginar a aquel chico perfecto que aún no había conocido y que la querría como es debido, pero era una imagen que no conseguía ver, al menos no tan nítida como lo era la de Rachel y ella compartiendo confidencias y dejando el pasado atrás. Si tan sólo pudiese ser verdad...

Quinn ya había comenzado a limpiarse las lágrimas y se disponía a incorporarse cuando escuchó una voz familiar que venía del escenario.

"Oh, lo siento, Quinn, no sabía que hubiese nadie...", dijo Rachel algo intimidada, desde lo alto del escenario.

La animadora se apresuró a levantarse y asegurarse de que no había rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, poniendose enseguida a la defensiva. Pensó en qué excusa podía decirle, que se había tropezado al entrar y se había hecho daño, por ejemplo, pero no se sentía bien mintiendole. Ya no.

"¿Estás bien?", volvió a interesarse la chica, la preocupación visible en su rostro.

"Sí, es sólo... Hoy he tenido clase con Shelby y eso...", admitió al final, siendo sincera sobre ese tema por primera vez.

"Vaya...", murmuró ella, compasiva. "Lo siento mucho, Quinn, si puedo hacer algo por ti...".

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos de nuevo pero dedicandole a ella una sonrisa. Le daba tanto miedo ser sincera con ella tras tanto tiempo que le sudaban las manos y sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba.

"Yo... quería decirte una cosa... Lo siento mucho, todo. Me... me da mucha vergüenza pensarlo... pensar todo lo que te he hecho. De verdad", empezó a disculparse ella, tan nerviosa que ni siquiera estaba segura de que la otra chica la estuviese entendiendo.

El rostro de Rachel se mostró sorprendido, pero, como siempre, dispuesto a entenderla y aceptar aquel gesto que tanto le estaba costando dedicarle. Sabía que no eran muchas las posibilidades de que se hiciesen amigas y todo quedase olvidado pero también sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

"No te preocupes, Quinn, no pasa nada. Reconozco que me lo has hecho pasar mal pero es algo a lo que toda estrella debe enfrentarse", añadió la morena haciendole sonreír de verdad por primera vez en aquel día. La sonrisa que le había dedicado a la rubia para quitarle hierro al asunto se desvaneció ligeramente y le volvió a hablar retomando la seriedad. "Lo entiendo, y me hace muy feliz que me pidas perdón... Pero, no llores más, por favor".

La otra chica apenas se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar otra vez hasta que ella se lo mencionó, y pronto se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para eliminar el tono de preocupación que había inundado la voz de Rachel.

"Estoy mejor, tranquila... Ahora voy a darte un abrazo, ¿vale?", dijo ella copiando la frase que le había oído decir a la misma Rachel en más de una ocasión a sus amigos.

La joven reconoció su propia frase y dejó escapar una pequeña risa, asintiendo desde el escenario y bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con ella. Quinn no se hizo de esperar y caminó hasta ella, prácticamente precipitandose hacía sus brazos, dandose cuenta de pronto de cuanto había necesitado aquel abrazo.

Sentía que nunca sabría del todo qué era lo que hacía a Rachel tan especial, que nunca sabría decir cómo era su relación ni qué era lo que sentía por ella, y, aunque aquella incertidumbre y la certeza de que no la odiaba le habían traído más que una preocupación en el pasado, ahora que se encontraba entre sus brazos, sabía que no le importaba.

Últimamente eran pocas las cosas que conseguían hacerla sonreír, así que había decidido aferrarse a todas y cada una ellas. Y si la presencia de Rachel siempre era suficiente para hacerla feliz, aunque fuese sólo durante un rato, no pensaba dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.


End file.
